Gohan The Full-Blooded Saiyan
by BradK2
Summary: What happens when instead of just Gohan being born, Goku has a twin to (The twin's name is Goki, and play-on of Goku and Chi-Chi). And when they go to Roshi's island Gohan is excited, too excited.
1. Prolouge

Ever sense Gohan and his twin brother Goki were born, Goku noticed something weird with Gohan. Gohan was the only one born with a tail, and when he was sleeping Goku heard him mumbling something about a person named Raditz. Goku did not know who Raditz was but sense Gohan was mumbling about a imaginary friend he had. Goku noticed that Gohan wanted to spar alot, but Goki did not want anything to do with fighting and wanted to become a scholar (which Chi-Chi wanted at least one of them to become one). Goku figured out who Raditz was the day that he and his twin sons when to vist Goku's old friends.


	2. The Arrival Of Raditz

When Goku wakes up, he goes to wake up Gohan and Goki and finds out Gohan is not in his room. He wakes up Goki and then looks for Gohan. Gohan was outside in a deep thought about if they would believe him. Goku then snaps him out of hid thought and tells him that they would be leaving in 10 minutes. "Finally,took you guys long enough to wake up" Gohan says with the hint of anger in his voice. He is mad at how long it took them because he knows he is coming today and wants to meet him. 10 minutes later. "Gohan we are leaving now" Goku said. He picks up Goki and puts him on the Nimbus Cloud and goes to Gohan and before Goku does anything Gohan says "I don't want to ride the cloud, I'm flying" and takes off. Goku gets on the Nimbus and starts to go to his Master's house. At the same time a single space pod lands in a field and a tall, muscular figure with long hair gets out of the space pod and when he sees the life still on the planet he angrily says "Kakarot, why did you fail us" and then flies to where the two highest power levels are.

Now at Kame House

,and Gohan,with a evil smirk on his face land on the island. "Hey guys, anyone home?" everyone walks out and says hi to Goku. then Krillin asks "Goku why are you babysitting two kids?" "I'm not babysitting, these kids are my twin sons" Goku says. The anime style the others mouth's fall to the ground. Goku introduced Goki and Goki said that he wanted to be a scholar like his mom wanted him to be. Then when Goku went to introduce Gohan he noticed Gohan had his arms folded with a bored look on his face, but he was focusing on something. Then Goku introduced Gohan who when asked by Krilling what he wanted to do Gohan replied bitterly "I want to be a scholar, what do you think dumbass I want to be a fighter." Everyone just stared at Gohan after what happened but before Goku could do anything he felt a very strong power coming and fast. Then the power landed on the beach. Everyone just stared at him and his huge power until "UNCLE RADITZ"


	3. Gohan Takes Off With Raditz

Gohan runs out to Raditz and asks him "can you train me to become a Saiyan Warrior?" Raditz did not know what to think about the kid, who he knows for sure is Kakarot's brat. "Ugh, I guess me and the rest of the Saiyans could train you, but will Kakarot let you?" "He won't let me but I'm still gonna do it anyway." "Okay just fly over there for 300 miles and there will be a spaceship." "Okay, thanks Uncle Raditz." "Hey kid, by the way how do you know that I am your Uncle and about Saiyans?" "I will explain that on the ship Uncle, and just to let you know, Kakarot does not know about his Saiyan Heritage so he will not recognize or join you." "Okay then, so I won't even try to recruit him now that I have you kid." "That sounds fine to me, so are we gonna go?" "Yeah, let's go to the ship." And with that, Goku watches Gohan fly off with this person who he does not know after having a long talk. "Why is he going with him?" Krillin came up next to him and said "I don't know Goku, maybe it has to do with him running out saying Uncle Raditz." "But if he is my brother, why did he not say anything?" "I don't know Goku, so should we go after him?" "Of course Krillin." And with that Goku and Krillin are about to take off when Piccolo lands next to them "Piccolo I don't have time for you, my possible brother and son just flew off without sayinIf youg anything." "That is who I'm here about Goku, we need to team up to beat him, if he would not have found your power level, I would be dead right now." "Ok then let's go quickly it feels like they have landed." And then Goku,Piccolo, and Krillin take off to go find Goku's possible brother and get Gohan back.

If you are still reading this answer this with your review, Future or Normal timeline?


End file.
